A Million Words and Only Just One
by LuckyGreenMark
Summary: When you just can't seem to find the right word. /RIAURA\


**Summary:**** When you just can't seem to find the right word for something. /RIAURA\**

**Hallo! This is just a random idea I had, absolutely no plot at all xD But why not, just to get mah creative juices going. Plus kind of made this for HJ Russo who is like one of the best fanfic writers ever. IF YOU'RE A RIAURA FAN, CHECK OUT HER STORY "ALL I WANT IS YOU" IT'S FUCKING AMAZING.**

**Really short. I know.**

**I don't own anything ya recognize.**

* * *

><p>Beautiful. Lovely. Wonderful. Amazing. Exquisite. Euphoric. Joyous. Fabulous. Awesome. Exciting. Natural. Poised. Marvelous. Remarkable. Astounding. Gorgeous.<p>

He could write a book, with 500 chapters, 250 pages each, with 10 size font and wide pages that was full of words to describe her. The list could go on and on. The English language took a sky-rocket into space with words that were synonyms for _amazing_, and Riker dared to challenge them all to find one that could even get close to describing her.

Funny. Humorous. Polite. Courteous. Comfortable. Friendly. Welcoming. Pleasant. Easy-going. Chill. Sweet. Kind-hearted. Generous. Adorable.

He couldn't even imagine how God had created such a beautiful creature and placed her in his life. He's only known her a few years, but he absorbed and loved every second they had together. She seemed to feel the same, eager to meet up with him just as much as he was.

Unavoidable. Magnetic. Charming. Attractive. Energetic. Sweet. Sugary. Bubbly. Sensible. Smart. Logical. Thoughtful. Rational. Appealing.

It was impossible for him to stay away. She pulled him in like she was a magnet and he was a helpless piece of metal. The pull they had on each other was bizarre – they could barely stand being away from each other for long. Maybe he seemed clingy, but she never showed any signs of annoyance. How could he not, honestly? She was so beautiful, he just found this primal need to wrap his arms around her and claim her as his.

Unique. Quirky. Different. Special. Gifted. Talented. Skillful. Alluring. Well-rounded. Enjoyable. Brilliant. Artistic. Clever.

She was one-in-a-million. No, he takes that back. She's one in a _universe._ Her singing voice is just stunning – he loves to hear her sing. Her music she creates is flawless, tapping on your emotions and waking them up from their slumber. She was so talented at anything she did - was there anything she _couldn't _do?

Yet he's seen another side of her. One that wasn't so likeable.

Naïve. Ignorant. Unaware. Blissful. Oblivious. Icy. Quiet. Shy. Passive. Inexperienced. Innocent. Obtuse. Shallow. Cunning. Rude. Hurtful. Breaking.

She led him on. Oh dear, the way she led him on like she was a puppet-master and he was a poor doll being forced around for entertainment. The way she could be so inviting one day, and the next day drop him dead on the ground. How she could be so acute and clever, then so impassive and oblivious.

Did she even know she was doing this to him? When he questioned her on it, she was so confused that he was almost convinced that she genuinely didn't mean to hurt him in any way, emotionally or not. But there was no way a person could do those things, the things she did to him, and not be aware of it. There had to be some feelings in there, right?

Alas, everything she said was platonic, according to her. She would tell him there were no strings attached, just a friendship that was mutual, right? Yet she whispered so many naughty things in his ear, and said so many sweet things that were drenched with emotion that couldn't be anything else but love. Yet when he demanded an answer from her, why couldn't they make things real, she would suddenly turn away without a single warning and ignore him, an action she would do that would spike his heart with ice.

He couldn't read her like a book. She was so hard to understand sometimes. Was this simply a game to her? Did she just have troubles admitting she liked him? The moments they had together were so fabricated with emotions that he'd be convinced she liked him, but when it came to the subject of the, she'd turn away so quickly that he wondered if she didn't.

It was killing him.

The cuts she made him draw, the tears he's shed because of her. How could she not care or notice? She'd say so many sweet things then turn on him so quickly. He confessed his feelings for her numerous of times, and she never once said she felt the same way back.

She told him she loved him. She told him she really loved him. Just three simple words: "I love you." Riker felt blessed.

He asked if he could ever be an exception to her. She said always.

They spent hours talking into the night and she never once seemed to show any signs that she didn't like it. He offered so much to her, did so much for her.

Yet she didn't feel the same.

And out of all the words in the world that could be used to describe Laura and his relationship, Riker could only think of one good answer.

_Unrequited._

Unrequited.

She was beautiful. She was smart. She was talented. She was funny.

But their love was unrequited.

Unrequited.

That's the only thing he could think as he slowly stepped one more inch forward, and fell off the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Just sort of threw the last ending bit real fast since I'm tired and idk what else to add. Too lazy to maybe keep it going.<strong>

**Review your thoughts.**

**~Cynthia**


End file.
